fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen is the main protagonist and the narrator of the Hunger Games book trilogy and movie franchise. After her younger sister, Primrose, was chosen to participate in the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss volunteered to take her place as the female tribute from District 12. She then eventually becomes the symbol of the Rebellion against the Capitol as the Mockingjay. In Fictional Wrestling, she is a rising star in the Woman's Division and she currently is signed to Ultimate Elite Pro-Wrestling (UEPW) and Character Championship Wrestling (CCW) but has also previously worked with Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW). Background *'Series:' Hunger Games *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 18 *'Height: ' 5'11 *'Weight: '''119 lbs *'Companies': (Currently) CCW, UEPW (Formerly) NCW *'Debut:' CCW Year 1 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' The Seam, District Twelve, Panem *'Allies:' Korra, Ellen Ripley, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch, Cloud Strife *'Rivals:' (Young) Gwen Tennyson, Jason Krueger (mutual respect), Carmen Sandiego, Ministry of Greatness, Chell *'Twitter:' @TheGirlOnFire (CCW), @GirlOnFire (NCW) Fiction Wrestling Career '''Northern Carnage Wrestling (2013-2015)' Early Years; Combat Champion (2013) Katniss was one of the first wrestlers signed to NCW. She didn't appear however in NCW until April competing with Korra and Jazz Fenton on multiple occasions. She got her "big break" at SpringSlam when she beat three other wrestlers to win the number 1 contender spot for the NCW Combat Championship. Drew Cage was champion at the time and was being controlled a bit by his brother Zach Cage. Zach began to tell Drew lies about Katniss that Katniss had threatened Drew behind his back. Of course, Katniss knew this was false but when Katniss almost attacked Zach in frustration Drew pushed Katniss out of the way. Two weeks from American Tribute Zach threatened Katniss not to appear on the following Prime. Katniss just shoved that into Drew and left the NCW Arena. The following week at the Hammerstein Ballroom Katniss jumped the barricade and caned Zach in the head with a Singapore cane, allowing Randall Zeniths to win a match. Then at American Tribute, Katniss battled Drew in what was a hard fought match. Drew was going to lock Katniss into the Cage Lock but Zach betrayed his brother and nailed Drew in the head with a steel chair. Katniss was shocked and didn't pin Drew for ten seconds. Katniss did pin Drew to win the championship but was disgusted at what Zach had done to Drew. Katniss defended the championship at a House show against Zach and retained the championship. Katniss wasn't involved with anything, except a few matches till being jumped by the Houses in the "NCW Riot". At WrestleWars, Katniss interrupted Jason Krueger after Jason demanded a title shot. Things began to break down as trash talk was exchanged. DXP broke it up and stated Jason would face Aang to determine the #1 contender for the NCW Combat Championship. Later in the back Velvet House jumped Katniss. Jack House and Jason Krueger brawled as well, Jason tried to attacked a weakened Katniss but was jumped by Jack again. Peeta Mellark and Haymitch broke up the fight, tossing the Houses and Krueger out of the hallway. Jason later defeated Aang to earn the #1 Contendership for the Combat Championship. At Ultra Clash though Katniss retained the Combat Championship. A month later at the Asylum Arena she lost the championship to Cody Hida. Katniss reign though is considered the longest female Combat/Hardcore reign in FWA history. Mid Card and Departure (2014-2015) Throughout 2014, Katniss was mostly used for mid card matches. She did, however, compete in a Three Way Dance for the NCW Woman's Title against Joan Rivera & Rena Williams at No Way Out '14. During The Drought of 2014, when NCW went on hiatus, Katniss focused on her CCW career. She returned to face Holly Storm where she lost. Katniss did not appear for the Two Year Anniversary Show, which has raised rumors on her possible departure from the company. The news was made official on March 10, 2015. Character Championship Wrestling 'Ultimate Elite Pro-Wrestling' Wrestling style Finishers *Bow & Arrow *''Flaming Bludgeon'' (Inverted Death Valley Driver, sometimes while applying a wrist-clutch) - CCW * Mockingjay (Cross-legged Triangle Choke, sometimes while kicking the opponent's head) - CCW Signatures *Baseball Slide Dropkick *Death Valley Driver * District Twelve Drop (Spinning Side Slam transited into a Sitout Facebuster) * Inverted DDT * Liger Bomb ''(Standing or Running High-Angle Sit-Out Powerbomb) - adopted from Jushin Thunder Liger * Multiple Clothesline variations **''Arrow (Running) - NCW / Running - CCW **Corner **Cactus **Diving **Flying **Short-Arm **Springboard *''Rebellion'' (Moonsault) - NCW / Moonsault - CCW *Spinning Leg Sweep *Springboard Split-Legged Moonsault *Tornado DDT Nicknames *'"MockingJay"' *'"The Girl On Fire"' Entrance Themes *'"One More"' by Superchick (CCW) *"Entertainment" by Rise Against (UEPW) *"Whatever" by Our Lady Peace (NCW) Championships and Accomplishments National Carnage Wrestling * NCW Combat Championship (1 time) CCW UEPW * UEPW Women's Championship (1 time) * UEPW Queen of Champions Tournament Winner (1 time, 2014 (UEPW Wise)) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers